


Vodka

by Vivana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War Era, Depends on what you want to see, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Or Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Too much alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivana/pseuds/Vivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia drank to much and Prussia has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

Prussia really didn't want to take over Lithuania's tasks. But of course the Balt constantly reminded him of the favour he owed him for several years and it would have been pretty dishonourable to delay this even further.  


His only job was to bring this stack of documents to Russia, there was no problem with it. Or, there would be no problem, if the man hadn't been hiding in his room for the whole day now and if Lithuania hadn't insisted on him to so much.  


It would probably be the best if he would get it done as soon as possible.  


„Hey, Russia, I have a bunch of papers for you!“, the former kingdom shouted after knocking on the heavy wooden door. Since he didn't receive an answer, he tried again a bit louder. The hope of being able to just go away was already growing strong, but as he decided to go, he heard the voice of the Russian calling him in. Gilbert sighed and opened the door, just to distort his face. The room reeked like a distillery.  


„God, what stuff did you soak?“  


„Vodka“, mumbled Russia, who was sitting at his desk, burying his face in his arms on the tabletop.  


„You don't say“, scoffed Prussia and rolled his eyes, considering the amount of empty bottles in the room. „Have you been doing this the whole day?“  


„Только с три часов.“  


„And now it's almost eight“, responded Gilbert dismissive. „Here is more of the work you ignored today.“ The Russian didn't even twitch when he smashed the documents right next to his head onto the table.  


„I'll leave then, have fun with your booze“, said the Prussian, but when he wanted to go, Ivan grabbed his wrist.  


„Нет, оставайся здесь, пожалуыста“, mumbled Ivan and it almost sounded like a pleading.  


„Forget it“, replied the Prussian harshly, „I have better things to do than looking after a caned thousand year old. And now let me go already.“  


„I'm not that old yet“, pouted Russia, without releasing the other man.  


„I also won't look after a ninehundred year old.“  


„You will still stay here“, reasserted the drunken man heavily.  


„And for which dumb reason should I do this?“, hissed Gilbert angrily at Russia, who looked at him like a puppy that was kicked for no reason.  


„Because it would be nice?“, stuttered Ivan now suddenly insecure, „And because I, you... No, doesn't matter, just go.“ Discouraged he released Prussias wrist and hid his face in his arms again.  


Gilbert first shook his head in irritation, but then sighed and patted the Russian on the head.  


„I'll take you to bed, okay?“ It would be pretty pathetic for someone as great as him to just let the other man sit there helplessly.  


„To bed?“, asked Ivan confused, but didn't resist when Prussia pulled him up and supported him on the way to his bed, where he was sat on the edge. He also didn't say anything when the other started to undress him down to his underwear.  


When he was supposed to go under the blanket, he started to struggle however.  


As Gilbert gave him an annoyed look, he started to explain:„You will go when I lay down, right?“  


„Yes, you are already old enough to sleep alone“, confirmed Prussia and mockingly added: „If you need a human hottie, call for Lithuania, he will love to do as you say.“  


„That's not true“, mumbled the Russian and leaned onto Gilbert. „He would only come because he's afraid of me. You're the only one who would stay because he wants to.“  


The Prussian wanted to reply something, but was actually not sure how. Ivan was probably right, most nations feared or hated him and he could also understand why. However, the Russian also had another, nicer side and he couldn't be the only one knowing this. So instead he just sighed and patted the other man's back awkwardly, but Russia moved away after just a few moments.  


„It's alright, Gil, I'll lay down. You don't need to have a bad conscience, да?“  


The Prussian only nodded and then helped the still drunken man to slip under his blanket. After that, he sat down again on the edge of the bed.  


Ivan gave him a confused look. „Don't you want to go?“  


„After you fell asleep“, Prussias reply was short, but enough to receive a vivid smile from the older nation.  


„You are really awesome, Gil. Much more than you think. That's why I like you so much“, mumbled Russia as he pulled the blanket a bit higher.  


It didn't even take five minutes till Gilbert could sneak out of the room.  


This went different than he expected, and he wasn't completly sure if he liked it. There couldn't be a good ending to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Только с три часов - Only since three o'clock  
> Нет, оставайся здесь, пожалуыста - No, stay here, please  
> да - yes
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my story, hopefully you also enjoyed it and don't just think "I'm glad this was so short".  
> However, if there are mistakes with the Russian parts please let me now, it was never my best subject in school.


End file.
